


In the Land of Gods and Monsters

by lee_godhyuck



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But with other Plots, Good and Evil, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Biblical Stories, Uh the main plot is Hao trying to find Jun though, Very much based off the Sandman Comics, perspective changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_godhyuck/pseuds/lee_godhyuck
Summary: The Fables, always have and will be around until the universe perishes. However, when Dream [Minghao] is imprisoned, he becomes unaware of the changes when he escapes. The Elders are at each other’s throats and the others are lost. Dream’s journey of regaining his powers and trying to find where in the Realms, Death [Jun] hides is no easy feat alone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is very... oldish... Essentially wanted to capture the essence of how old the boys really are here. So, the language used is deadass how no one in this generation would be caught speaking at times! 
> 
> Also, I am such a huge nerd for the GoT [Game of Thrones]/ASOIAF [A Song of Ice and Fire] writing style that I decided to completely change how this story was going to be.
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be one large chapter but I opted for the fact doing chapters of character's perspectives similar to my NCT Mafia Fic is much more successful as I can cover more plots and character development. 
> 
> Plus! I'd get to mix in my other ideas I had for a separate SVT Royal AU, but the plot seemed too closely related in terms of who I wanted to be villains, killed off, etc.

“Despicable, it’s disgusting that both the Mortals and Fables are one alike. They all believe that we can truly co-exist.” A light voice spits out with a rotten bite to its timber.

“And what of it?” The deeper voice questions, both figures hidden in shadows. All that would appear are the silhouettes of the two, one glancing down in utter disgust and the other at space. The droplets of water echo throughout the freezing cave as they hit the rocks. 

“It’s time for change, never ever should we co-exist with them. It’s time to visit the Writings, it would seem that the ink is in need of being refilled.” The owner of the deep voice shoots their head in the direction of the light’s voice. 

“You cannot possibly mean to... rewrite!” A deep voice is now raising its volume, only to be  interrupted by the dainty light voice. 

“I’m inclined to do as I please, as  are you. Do not fret, we shall see no harm. Tell me, do you wish to see such peace forever? Has it not been boring since the beginning of Time? Speaking of, I am sure he knows what is in store for the future but that means nothing to us. He cannot interfere.” 

The deep voice owner ponders, looking at his counterpart. How is it that such grace wanted to ruin the peace between the Realms and yet... He feels compelled to join the persuasive dainty figure. For in this moment, the counterpart's  silhouette grew greater with each step closer.

It was then the unsure voice came once again, his body entering a kneeling position. “It’s always been you. I’d be a joker to stop the Prophecy. I will follow you.” 

The silhouette grew and for the first time in history, Good and Evil united permanently. 

“And follow, they all will.” 


	2. MINGHAO - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sandman hates most things, but mainly the Mortals.

_ Alas, another day without any luck of acquiring my full powers, or an escape at least.  _ I was staring at the pathetic confinement; I was not the one these mortal fools wanted. The Mortals spoke fondly about the one they craved and all his powers. If only they knew the real  repercussions would they pull back from this plan. I have no real care for what they wish to do or could Dream of when it comes to him. 

_ How d _ _ id _ _ they expect to hold Jun down? They are hardly containing myself with their weak magic.  _ Realistically, had I not been stripped from my own Realm and beloved possessions, this situation would be no more. I have been weakened to the point I can no longer call my Summon. 

Blasted beast, I miss it. As horrifying as it appears to the Mortals, my Summon is not the most gruesome to look at. The Nue they called it, face of a monkey, body of a tiger and a snake for a tail. Once a small creature I as a child took care of, is gone and missing somewhere in the Realms. Best to hope it is feasting upon the Mortals Dream in a chase to find me. I am much too weak, Nue would not be able track me. Without me sitting and watching carefully, the astral-world perishes. The counterpart to my personification is in charge and roams greatly without the balance, myself. 

These fools kept me in some hourglass shaped prison, a mockery to me as I am not Time. I presume because of my emitted sand that humanity talked about I was placed in here.

What year was it? Time was a useless concept to me, almost as much it’s wielder.

_ "Ya _ _ ,  _ _ Minghao _ _ , you need to liven up a bit. I get that you’re a great one likewise to us and don’t have to bow to anyone... But... We also need  _ _ you  _ _ to corporate, all the Realms would fall apart without another. Surely you know that best." _

Jun’s usage of “live” in any form always forced my eyes to roll back.  T he most feared  figure  in the Realms is a highly...  _ idiotic  _ man. 

Time worked with Jun, and yet the over sized colossus seemed to fool around.  _ You’d think they would speed up my imprisonment. Damnit Mingyu, why is it you in charge of Time.  _ The giant could easily swat me away but instead he was rather puppy-like, always following Jun and I around. It then clicked one day ; it was not our Time he was after but Nightmare’s. 

At times, I heard  Wonwoo’s thoughts pulsating through my entire body. Sometimes they were depressing, gruesome but the worst ones are empty. There is no substance  in those thoughts  and that is when I know  Wonwoo is suffering most.  T he stoic man is passing through Time creating terror in the dark where he lurks. He grows in power with each victim. 

_ "You know  _ _ Minghao _ _ , I never understood how we’re supposed to cancel each other out. The both of us are much too monotone towards the others, we are seen as cold-hearted _ _ ." _ _ The past me blankly stared at Nightmare _ _ . _

_ “ _ _ Yes, I understand that we are not exactly the happiest of the bunch _ _ . _ _ _ _ D _ _ are  _ _ I  _ _ say the underworld ruler is more comforting to encounter? However, you inflict pain on those slumbering where I am the one even allowing for them to have such bliss _ _ .” _ _ The stoned faced man looked at me,  _ _ and _ _ like a Nightmare he  _ _ fled _ _ into a dark abyss.  _

Decades come and go, nothing changes as I played with my natural sand.  T here was no satisfaction touching it , made from myself yet lacking power, the bag of the ancient sand is gone .

Stupid mortals have always stuck their noses where it did not belong. I heard them talk over and over again about using my power if they could not summon Jun. I did not talk to them, I glazed for any sort of escape but if Mingyu dictates it, the Time is not right. My eyes reached the small child though, I know  Jisoo would disapprove of manipulating such sheep to escape, but who else was an option? Not the cult leader and his equally as vile followers; the child was the son of said leader. If  Jisoo found it in his heart to give up the child in his watch, I would attack. 

The pesky guardian up there in the sky was too pure hearted and would keep this child extra close to him. Jun and  Jisoo most likely argued every day, Jun on the side of freeing me while forcing the fact that if I dissipate, they all do.  Jisoo being one of the great ones alongside Jun retorts with, how it is impossible for us to all ever die.

" _ As _ _ long as our stories pass on like they always have... None of us will ever turn to nothingness. Jun, you and I are two of the four Elders, I suggest you remember that we create the rules.  _ _ Minghao _ _ will continue to “rot” in his situation but as long as  _ _ Wonwoo _ _ is out there creating havoc the people will Hope for Dreams."  _

Nightmare needed an opposing side, which was  me. Mr. Xu  Minghao as the personification of Dream.

The child finally met my obsidian eyes, there was a speck of Fear but over Time the child’s Life would end soon. I continued staring deep into the child’s eyes, giving him a false Dream, that he’d be brought to the very  _ pretty _ end.  _ Thank you  _ _ Jisoo _ _ , I apologize for your lost against Jun.  _

A voice kept calling out for me,  will they never accept the fact of how I  won’t answer  to  them? A rough tone reached my ears through the glass, “Look at yourself, so powerless and no means of escaping. Just help us out, bring them out, the one everyone Fears.” The leader always talked about Jun and occasionally, used whatever magic held me down to harm me. It did not hurt ; I just grew weaker in power. 

Not any longer, just now Time decided for things to fall into their proper places. Slowly I rose, stalking my lithe body to the front of the glass cage, all these people saw was a Dream. My nude body with outgrown black hair, to speak hurt due to the amount of years I have not spoken. 

A hoarse voice came from me, “You of all men here should be aware. That  _ we  _ are not just mere Fables, that is why you even summoned one of us. The wrong one of course, because you do not understand that we are not meant to be under anyone else’s command... The one you want is an Elder, if you summon one of them, you will bring the rest of them. That story in Revelation? About these Four Horsemen coming down to wreck the world? That is what you will bring, none of these humans stand a chance against the Upper and Lower Realms prowess. It is all but a mere Dream.” 

The child carefully listened to my words, I felt sorrow for having to sacrifice such an innocence sheep, it must be  Jisoo’s influence in the air. The leader continued to shout profanities at me. Without a care, I returned to my sitting position.  In the midst of his anger, the leader eventually stormed off with a loud slam of this cellar’s door, echoing from the top of the spiraling staircase. 

Night Time arrived . F or decades I have been farming this self-emitted sand and only now is it ripe enough. I centered the limited amount of power I held into the sand. Scattering, I found the child somewhere in the grains of sand. One last peaceful Dream.

My sand also found a lurking omen in the dark. Soon enough, the child was in front of my prison and I almost regretted letting  Wonwoo intrude on this peaceful moment. The man of Nightmares stood behind the child. His tall form sporting typical dark clothing and an intense stare through his frames, a pale hand placed on the sleeping child’s shoulder, in a trance that humans called sleepwalking. 

“ Minghao . It has been quite some Time without your presence felt anywhere. These mortals conceal well.” He glanced at the child who swayed in a Dream state unaware of what was to occur.  Wonwoo broke the glass cage. “An eternal Nightmare that haunts for the rest of his life? Or Death in sleep? Ah, but I think you need to harvest this sheep’s soul for your own gain, no?” The monotone man pushed his circular frames up his nose bridge.

I looked behind  Wonwoo , slight scowl on my face, “Do as you wish Wonwoo, I need to gather my possessions and power back, look at me I am a mere cloud. ”

Nightmare registered my appearance, fully nude and accompanied with what humans regarded as power, a cloud swallowing me up indicating weakness.  Wonwoo’s aura was felt, the child fell at our feet and began trembling in what I can assume is Fear and pain.

“Where is your Hope Dream? Or are you that weaken?” With a roll of my eyes, I looked into the pupils of Fear and Nightmare, the possessor of both barely moved a facial muscle as the trembling increased. “A bedridden child, full of bedsores and speaking of pure insanity to the world of mortals, he’ll die miserably but I am sure he’ll do fine in His presence. Now, what does this child fear most? What shall I haunt him with until the grave? ” 

I despised that  Wonwoo could draw out an eerie feeling of Fear in anyone. “ Ah, his father is a horrendous man  Minghao . Who dares perform attempted transfiguration s or Summons on such a small sheep?” I kne w  Wonwoo was a scary man but to see the Boogeyman work his power up front w ill always be  stomach churning. We both felt the child fall extremely weak, it was my Time to return. The self-made sand covered the child's body and I was rejuvenating. 

When the harvesting of the soul was painfully over with, Nightmare handed over his cloak, “Please have some decency Dream, I am tired of glazing at your weak form.” I covered myself with the dark and long fabric. The child was left withering in pain and now screaming while glass shards cut into the delicate skin. Without a care Nightmare turned and I followed behind.  _ I am sorry  Jisoo .  _


End file.
